Eu Te Amo
by ladybug782
Summary: Brazil a hot, fun place to be or to live at. Sun shining and love everywhere. Lucy 18 year old normal girl who lives in bahia she was nice to all her friends she was known for her amazing dancing and her blonde hair (Not many Brazilian have blonde hair). (Full summary inside) Please read it!


**Eu Te Amo (I love you)**

Oi- Hi

Eu Te Amo- I love you

Feio- Ugly

Eu Te odeio- I hate you

Não- No

Sim- yes

Música- Music

Dançar- Dance

Casa- house

Amigos- friends

Bye or good bye- adeus

Etc.

Summary: Brazil a hot, fun place to be or to live at. Sun shining and love everywhere. Lucy 18 year old normal girl who lives in bahia she was nice to all her friends she was known for her amazing dancing and her blonde hair (Not many Brazilian have blonde hair). Natsu a sexy 18 year old guys who lives in Sao Paulo who known for his dancing and his playboy attitude his wild pink hair and for his hot body. One day Lucy and the girl go to the new club in Sao Paulo called 'Fairy Tail' and meet some guys. At the club Natsu and Lucy were dancing the night way and had a good time. Nalu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza.

The dance

" Lucy Soltar (Let go) to new club everybody talking about in Sao Paulo Fairy Tail" Levy said shaking her best friends side to side "I know how you love to dance" Erza said to the sleepy blonde "Guys we want to a party the other day and I'm still tried" Lucy said yawning "Lucy come on Cana said there some really cute guys there" Levy said hoping that will work "No Levy I'm not going" Lucy said putting the blanket over herself "Lucy we haven't had boyfriend ever since Rouge, String, and Rufus we need guys now or I'll go crazy" Erza said with anger scaring the blonde woman to death "F-Find what time?" Lucy said "8:30PM" Levy said with a smile happy that Erza got her to go "Alright but is Juvia coming to?" Lucy asks her roommate "Yea but she said she'll be there around 8:50PM" Levy said "Ok can I go back to sleep now" Lucy said rubbing her eyes "No were going to shopping for new outfit" Erza said "Find" Lucy said falling asleep "Lucy" Erza said "Coming" Lucy said jumping out of bed.

"Natsu you going to Fairy Tail again?" Jellal asks the pink hair man "No there we're no nice mommy there last week so no" Natsu said to the blue hair boy "When I went there yesterday there we're nice looking girls with nice asses" Gray said "How nice?" Gajeel asks "Watermelon booties nice" Gray said smirking"I'm in!" Natsu said "What time?" Jellal asks "8:30PM" Gray said.

* * *

~Later on 7:55~

"Come on it take a while to get there" Levy said putting on her flats "Levy I'm doing my hair I need two more minutes" Erza said bushing her hair "Lucy how about you?" Levy said putting her earing on "Just putting on makeup I should be done in time" Lucy said putting lip gloss on "Done" Lucy said coming out wearing a black shirt showing her belly and stomach ring with, white shorts and black all-stars shoes and her hair done in a neat bun "I'm ready" Erza said wearing plan white t-shirt with blue short and black flats with her hair down. "Ok now we have to call Juvia she said she'll be able to come with us" Levy said wearing a white shirt saying 'Not all girls can be nice' in black letters and with pink shorts and black flats with her hair done in a high pony tail. 'Beep' the girls heard and saw Juvia outside with her black BMW "Hey guys come on" Juvia said rolling down her window "Coming" the girls said getting their purses and running to the car.

The girls made it to Fairy Tail hearing the music blasts walking to the guy who stand by the rope "Can I see your id" He said, he look at the girls id and saw they were allowed to come in . The girls made it inside seeing it was pack trying to find a seat, finding one near the bar "Hey guys want to start dancing?" Lucy asks "Yea" The girl said. Outside four man walking inside not needing for the man to check there id "Hey Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal haven't seen you in a while" Elfman said "Yea we're here now" Natsu said walking in with the other. Right when they walk in they saw the place was pack with chick with nice butt but not what they we're looking for they pass thought the people girls asking them if they wanted to dance but they (ref). They were about to give up when they saw four girls dancing with the beat of the music dancing like they never seen before. They walk over each behind a girl Gray was behind Juvia placing his hands on her waist seeing her turn her head around "It ok just keep dancing" Gray said making her blush as they dance with the beat. Jellal facing Erza dancing to the music not looking away from each other. Gajeel dancing with Levy somewhere that the other can't see them but near at the same time. On the other hand Natsu and Lucy we're dancing in sync Natsu hands were on her waist moving with them as they with side to side going down with she was going down each time the music out loud and had more beat to it they dance and dance some people were looking at the never seeing dancing like that some shouting their names even Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Levy stop dancing shouting their names "You know him?" Erza asks Jellal "Yea and you know her?" Jellal said shouting because the music got louder "Yea" Erza said shouting too "Go LUCY!" levy said to her best friend.

Natsu and Lucy dancing and dancing not even tried yet both now facing each other looking deep in each other eyes. Soon the music slow down and Natsu and Lucy both breathing hard "You're quite the dancer Natsu said to Lucy "So are you pinky" Lucy said whispering in his ear than leaving to go to the bar with Natsu following "Wow Lucy I knew you can dance but not like that" Levy said "Yea teach some" Juvia said "Lucy I never seen you dance with a guy like that in my life" Erza said "me muito (Me too)" Lucy said drinking her water. "I saw that you guys got some honey yourself" Lucy said making the other three blush "What their names?" Lucy asks "Gajeel" Levy said "Gray" Juvia said "Jellal" Erza said all of them blushing "What you Lucy" Juvia asks "I didn't get his name all we did was dance" Lucy said "Well why don't I tell you" Natsu said making all the girl turn their heads "Natsu Drangeel" Natsu said pointing at himself "Lucy Heartfillia" Lucy said facing Natsu "Well Lucy you got some movies there" Natsu said "obrigado (Thank you)" Lucy said forgetting about the other girls "Juvia think We should leave them" Juvia said "Yea Soltar (Let go)" Erza said.

"Hey shrimp I'm not done with you", Gajeel said making all thee girl turn around "O-Ok guys see you later" Levy said blushing "I guess that leave you and me" Erza said turning to the blue hair girl "Maybe it the four of us" Gray and Jellal said "J-Jellal?" Erza said placing her hand over her chest "G-Gray" Juvia said blushing "Yes Erza" Jellal said pressing her body angst his "Juvia why don't we dancing for a while" Gray said whispering in her ear "Juvia think that be a good idea" Juvia said disappearing with Gray "Erza how about we dance" Jellal said "Sure why don't we" Erza said.

"Lucy want to dance again I sure love how you dance" Natsu said taking her hand gently "As you wish" Lucy said leaving the bar with Natsu. Soon the DJ play a song that anyone to shake to 'Red Nose by sage of Gemini' Now everybody was dancing but not like Natsu and Lucy the were doing it right with hint of their own style "She going to shake it like a red nose like like a red nose" Natsu and Lucy with to the ground at this part they never stop until the song was over everyone clapping because that was the song they needed. More song came and more dancing came from Natsu and Lucy not caring for who was watching they enjoy dancing with each other.

Jellal and Erza we're in the club some we're drinking. Gray and Juvia were still dancing. Gajeel and Levy were making out somewhere. Natsu and Lucy we're dancing the night away they didn't know what time it was or what song they were playing they both fall in each other eyes "Eu amo o jeito que você dança (I love the way you dance)" Natsu said whispering in her ear "You're not bad you're self" Lucy said turning around still dancing with Natsu "Hey Lucy how we go out for a bit" Natsu said "As amigos? (Friends)" Lucy said "Yeah as amigos" Natsu said "I like the idea" Lucy said.

"I like that idea a lot"

**Hey guys do you like it? I have been work on this for a while now and guess what I just found out I have like 10 more story o update and to publish. WHY!? To let you know I'm in Brazil that how I came up with this story and did you like it did you? Did you cause if you didn't idc I like it.**

**Love or Hate, LadyBug782**


End file.
